


Second Chances

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was never gay until Daichi was involved, and Daichi's insecurity leaves them broken up and miserable. Kuroo is eventually more comfortable with his sexuality, but an unrequited call to Daichi and 5 shots of something that burns leaves him making mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't even post this lol I wrote it so carelessly but? yeah

Kuroo was starting to sober up, a hangover already seeping in. He glanced at the girl in bed beside him and his head swirled. What was he doing? He'd missed Daichi and tried calling him earlier, but when he didn't pick up he sulked into a bar and took home the first person interested in him. Why did it have to be a girl?

Kuroo leaves his bed and one night stand behind to go to the kitchen for some pain killers. The stove says its 2 in the morning. He glares at the digital numbers, squinting and changing his perspective, but sighs when all that changes is the 0 at the end into a 1. The next thing he does is jump because there's a knock at his door.

Kuroo assumes its Bokuto, drunk off his ass and needing a place to crash, so he's casual about opening the door– he's smiling, but not for long.

"Dai– Sawamura?" Kuroo's surprised enough that whatever parts of him weren't sober definitely are now. Daichi looks lost, then relieved, then angry.

"Why the fuck weren't you answering your phone?" Daichi scolds before pushing past Kuroo and into the living room. "Why did you call me?"

Kuroo takes a few seconds to remember that he shut his phone off and shoved it into his dresser before heading to the bar. He then takes a few more to remember the girl in his bed.

"I thought you were hurt–or in trouble–and you scared me–"

"Daichi, you were an hour away–"

"45 minutes–"

"Why… why would you come here? If I was hurt, I wouldn't call someone who lives _45 minutes_ away." Kuroo starts to weigh in what's actually happening right now, and when Daichi walks closer to him, looking up because he has to but also because he knows what it does to Kuroo, and sighing before confessing an, "I missed you," Kuroo's stomach is only in knots.

Daichi takes a step back before adding, "I was hoping we could try and work some stuff out."

Kuroo's not angry but he's on defense mode. "It's been 2 weeks."

Truth is, Kuroo is afraid he's dreaming right now. When Daichi left it seemed for good. He looks at Daichi and sees him the way he was 2 weeks ago, face covered in hot tears and an expression that made Kuroo think he was going to die.

"I know– and I'm sorry for taking so long–"

"No, you were the reasonable one. I thought you'd never talk to me again." Kuroo takes his position in front of Daichi again and looks down, meeting brown eyes that he never thought he'd miss enough to make him want to cry. "I missed you so much," He does cry. "But I really fucked up, Daichi."

"…What?" Daichi doesn't move, doesn't sway at all from Kuroo. He reaches for Kuroo's shoulders but is shoved off the second he connects. That's when he shys back. "What did you do, Kuroo?"

Kuroo feels completely hopeless, knowing that no matter how he explained it, Daichi would be out of his life again. He decides he'll just rip the bandaid– get straight to the point. "I had sex with a girl, Daichi. She's in my room right now,"

Which, objectively, isn't that bad of a thing to do since they were broken up– but it's why they broke up. Kuroo never considered being gay or bisexual or anything other than straight until he met Daichi. He'd suffered with his sexuality the entirety of their relationship, and Daichi was scared to stay.

_"I'm not your expirement! How am I supposed to know you won't shove me away if you realize this isn't who you are?"_

So he sees what he saw 2 weeks ago again, but its real this time. Daichi's pissed and heartbroken and crying so feverishly that Kuroo doesn't know what to do with himself. "I'm so sorry– I was so drunk and I missed you so much, I'm sorry!" Kuroo cries, actually trying to condone himself to Daichi now. Daichi looks lost again, and he feels like his knees are giving out, but he stomps away from Kuroo and tries to collect himself.

He's calm when he says, "You know, I was starting to forget why we even broke up." Daichi shakes his head before walking back to the entry way. "If you would of just waited for me to call you back… that could be _me_   in your bed… but you're too eager to get drunk and fuck anything to get your mind off your feelings that I realize you're just as confused towards your feelings for me as you were when I left the first time."

_The first time–_

"Don't call me if you miss me. Don't call me when you're comfortable, if you ever are, calling yourself anything but straight." Daichi drags a hand along his face and nods to himself, building his strength to open the door. He doesn't look at Kuroo.

"I am comfortable calling myself bi! Daichi, you're not some kind of part 1 to my gay side. You're the only person I wanna be with–"

"I should go, Kuroo." Daichi's tone is too serious and it makes Kuroo's hands tremble.

"Daichi, please, don't do this again. Please, I need you so much. I can't believe there's a stranger in my bed and not you, okay? I can't believe myself." Kuroo strides over to Daichi. "Please just let me prove I'm comfortable being with you. I regretted taking her here as soon as I did it. I wasn't conscious– I wasn't aware of what I was doing–"

They stare at each other for a while. Kuroo doesn't stop pleading and doesn't stop trying, he's desperate and its obvious. He puts his hands on the sides of Daichi's face, and Daichi feels how bad Kuroo is shaking. With the repeating 'I'm sorry' and 'please', it's hard not to give in. 

"Okay," Daichi starts, and he's smiling. He sighs. "Okay, I believe you."

"Yeah? You forgive me?" Kuroo pushes, but he's vulnerable.

"I guess," Daichi lets out before grabbing Kuroo's shirt and tugging him down. "I'm always one for giving second chances."

Kuroo's expression is so full of endearment that it causes them both to laugh a little at how dumb they are together. Kuroo says, "I love you." And Daichi says, "Go kick that girl out."

**Author's Note:**

> another addition to my collection of garbage
> 
> honestly I didn't wanna end this with Daichi being so forgiving but I got sad thinking about sad Kuroo so I gave into my dumb emotions and made him happy. you're welcome Kuroo, you ruined my story


End file.
